herofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Draco Malfoy
Anti-hero status? Draco Malfoy may not qualify to be on this wiki even as an antihero. It's been a while since I read the books, but in the movies, he's consistently an antagonist. The only things he did that's remotely good are: * Struggled emotionally with being assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore. * Didn't confirm that the person in Deathly Hallows with the swollen face was Harry Potter. * Walked away from the battle at Hogwarts when his mother decided staying to support Voldemort wasn't worth it. Those are implied good acts because of something he didn't do, stemming from doubt. It's also a coincidence that these inactions led to others being able to do heroic things: * By not being emotionally strong enough to kill Dumbledore, it allowed Severus Snape to keep his promise to Dumbledore. * By not confirming to Bellatrix that the disfigured person was Harry Potter, Harry was later able to kill Voldemort. * Same goes with walking away from the battle. He and his parents leave, reducing the amount of support Voldemort had. If an antihero "perform actions that are morally correct, it is not always for the right reasons, often acting primarily out of self-interest or in ways that defy conventional ethical codes", according to Wikipedia, does not being able to do something qualify Draco as an antihero? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:46, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :What about how actions in Harry Potter and the Cursed child? He did help the heroes in that story. Swan Savior (talk) 13:42, September 24, 2019 (UTC) :: I bought it but haven't gotten around to reading it, so I wasn't aware that he actually did something good. As it stands right now, the page covers the film version of Draco and not the book version (sometime's there's significant differences between the two). The events in Cursed Child are not included, so there's currently nothing that shows he's done anything antiheroic. :: If someone can add information from Cursed Child, it would help. Keep in mind that whatever Draco does in that story would need to support the status of being an antihero. Be careful, however, not to fall into thinking, "He was a bad guy, now he's good and that automatically means he's a hero" (or antihero). That's the flip side of the logic a lot of people seem to have, which is, "He used to be good, now he's bad, so that means he was a hero turned to the dark side", when there's nothing to show there was anything heroic or more than just a normal guy doing his job. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:41, September 25, 2019 (UTC) :::: Draco is an anti-hero because he later helped Harry defeat Delphini, Voldemort's daughter in that story. And because he loves his son and wife, which was his redeeming quality. :::: That needs to be added to the page because right now, there's only information about the movies and all of that is showing him to be only an antagonist with nothing heroic about him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:47, November 10, 2019 (UTC)